Red Knight
Summary Red Knight is one of the four starter knights in the game Castle Crashers. He is the team's fearless leader. Brave and daring, he commands the team in battle with electrically charged confidence and determination. He will defend the kingdom at all costs, even if that means risking his own life in the process. His magical arts revolve around the ability to control the energies of electricity, an element that can do constant damage to enemies while it stuns them at the same time. His starting weapon is the Mace despite having a giant arsenal. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Red Knight Origin: Castle Crashers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt beings like slimes which can resist physical damage due to having no defined shape (such as being made of liquid, gas, plasma or energy) as if they're solid via Anti-Logia), Teleportation (Can teleport mid-distances at high speeds), Resurrection (Can revive his fellow knights from death, including decapitation), Resistance to Petrification (Can easily escape from being turned into a stone by Medusa), poisons and blood loss, Flight (Can spin fast enough to send himself flying in the air), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes that can shake whole distant forests and mountain ranges by ground-pounding), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs), Sound Manipulation (Via Horn), Transformation, Large Size (Type 0) and Statistics Amplification (Can buff himself up after eating a sandwich and gain a strength/durability boost for 10 seconds. Can jump higher via Sherbert), Healing (Via health potions and Bitey Bat), Animal Manipulation, Summoning and Intangibility (Can use an Animal Orb to summon a small intangible flying animal companion), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Via Demon Sword. Can shoot fireballs via Dragonhead), Poison Manipulation (Via Ninja Claw), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Sword), Plasma Manipulation (Can shoot purple-colored plasma balls via Install Ball), Regeneration (Low; Can call Hawkster to steal food from enemies to regenerate his health. Troll grants Red Knight a minor healing factor that lets him gain back 1% of his health every 8 seconds), Animal Orb animals can enhance their attacks by mimicking the effects of Red Knight's melee weapon, Blood Absorption (Bitey Bat can attack and suck enemies' blood), Immunity to Ice Manipulation (Via Yeti) Attack Potency: Island level (Defeated the Evil Wizard who is powerful enough he created an energy storm over an island-sized area with such intensity it raised his enormous castle over the clouds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning and run at a comparable speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Survived hits from the Evil Wizard) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his sword, higher with various weapons and skills Standard Equipment: Lists of weapons and animal orbs here Intelligence: High (A skilled warrior. Fought and killed foes with numerous different fighting styles. Expert in hand-to-hand and weapon combats. Skilled in travel and is a expert tracker. Smart enough to spot and outfox the stealthy thieves) Weaknesses: Cares more for the safety of civilians than his own, can sometimes be distracted by waves of enemies Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Castle Crashers Category:Armored Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Staff Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Bow Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 6 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Armor Users